


Confusione

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confusione, ricordi, pensieri e desideri che si rincorrono. E domande ancora senza risposte. È il seguito di “Occlumanzia”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusione

**Author's Note:**

> Autore/data: Ida59 – 22 gennaio/ 3 febbraio 2013  
> Beta-reader: nessuno  
> Tipologia: one-shot  
> Rating: per tutti  
> Genere: introspettivo, drammatico, romantico  
> Personaggi: Severus, Personaggio originale  
> Pairing: Severus/ Personaggio originale  
> Epoca: Post 7° anno  
> Avvertimenti: AU
> 
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)  
> Appartriene alla raccolta "Sorrisi"

Confuso.  
Sì, Severus era confuso e non riusciva più a riconoscere se stesso.  
Era immobilizzato da oltre due mesi in quel letto del San Mungo, immeritatamente sopravvissuto al dilaniante morso di Nagini grazie all’ostinazione della Guaritrice Elyn che lo aveva curato con amore dopo aver conosciuto e compreso tutto il suo passato. Lo aveva letto nello sconvolgimento febbrile della sua mente mentre lottava tra la vita e la morte: aveva sofferto e combattuto con lui, aveva imparato ad amarlo per quello che era, con tutto il pesante corredo delle sue colpe e, soprattutto, gli aveva concesso il perdono che lo aveva infine riportato in vita.  
Il mago era estremamente confuso e non riusciva più a riconoscere il suo corpo, soprattutto, che sembrava voler vivere a pieno quella calda estate e si ribellava ad una castità troppo a lungo imposta. In certi momenti gli sembrava quasi di essere tornato un adolescente in preda alle tempeste ormonali della pubertà!  
Aggrottò la fronte, pensieroso e perplesso.  
Eppure, lo ricordava bene, certi pensieri indecenti non avevano mai sfiorato la sua mente: non aveva mai pensato a Lily come ora, invece, osava permettersi di pensare ad Elyn.  
Solo perché adesso aveva trentotto anni suonati e certe cose le conosceva, mentre il giovane Severus era del tutto castamente ingenuo?  
No, non era quello il motivo.  
Aveva amato Lily per tutta la vita, o magari aveva creduto di amarla, perennemente inchiodato a quell’amore perduto solo dai suoi rimorsi; ma era sempre stato un amore casto, purissimo, del tutto innocente… forse proprio perché lui  l’innocenza l’aveva perduta e le sue mani si erano immerse nel sangue di troppe vittime.  
Proprio lui era stato la causa della morte di Lily: come poteva mai desiderare di toccarla  con le sue mani, irrimediabilmente lorde del suo stesso sangue? Come potevano, le mani che l’avevano uccisa, osare desiderare anche solo di sfiorarla con una carezza?  
Aveva amato Lily, ma non l’aveva mai desiderata come un uomo desidera una donna; in qualche modo, inconsciamente, se lo era sempre proibito, magari anche per non soffrire di una mancanza in più, di un altro sogno irrealizzabile. Un sogno che lui stesso aveva ucciso, distrutto, annientato insieme al proprio futuro.  
Elyn, invece, la desiderava, eccome se la desiderava! Il suo corpo impertinente glielo  ricordava con un’imbarazzante insistenza.  
Desiderava il suo sorriso e la sua voce, il suo amore e il suo perdono… e innegabilmente bramava anche il suo corpo!  
Era amore, questo, l’amore vero?  
E perché gli era così facile desiderarla? Perché la sua mente, sotto le spinte impulsive di quel corpo impudente, continuava a creare immagini sensuali di cui immediatamente si vergognava? Affinché Elyn non le trovasse, doveva poi attentamente nasconderle nelle pieghe segrete ed impenetrabili dei suoi pensieri, quelle che un tempo custodivano i pericolosi segreti della spia  
Desiderava sfiorarle le labbra con lievi carezze in punta di dita, ricambiando quelle che la maga gli regalava facendolo rabbrividire di piacere quando le sorrideva in quel modo particolare, _con dolce passione,_ che tanto la deliziava.  
Elyn non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirglielo, ma il mago l’aveva letto nei pensieri che la Guaritrice, nello sforzo di comprendere i suoi, non proteggeva mai, forse anche ritenendo che lui non avesse ancora abbastanza energie magiche per esercitare la Legilimanzia.  
Ma Severus ne aveva di energie, e non solo magiche…  
Così desiderava anche carezzarle i capelli, il viso e il corpo; desiderava slacciarle quell’informe camice verde acido e stringerla a sé con appassionato ardore e…  
Vedeva le proprie mani sfiorare piano il corpo di Elyn e, per la prima volta da tanti anni, non erano più sporche di sangue.  
Le lacrime di Elyn lo avevano lavato via, senza lasciare alcuna ombra: era come se il perdono che aveva evocato per lui fosse riuscito a ripulire la sua anima e l’amore della maga l’avesse poi riempita di luce.  
Elyn lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, anzi, era l’unica che lo conoscesse fino in fondo: sapeva quali erano le sue tremende colpe e, nonostante tutto, lo amava.  
Nei suoi sogni proibiti, il mago accarezzava Elyn sfiorandola appena, e lei gli sorrideva.  
E quando Severus riapriva gli occhi, nella realtà, Elyn ancora gli stava sorridendo.  
E quel sorriso alimentava il suo desiderio.  
Era amore, questo?  
Amore per la donna che aveva saputo comprenderlo fin nel profondo, con infinita attenzione e sensibilità, senza mai giudicarlo. Amore per la donna che aveva conosciuto i suoi strazianti rimorsi, la sua incapacità di perdonare le proprie colpe e tornare a vivere. Amore per la donna che non solo era riuscita a perdonarlo, ma addirittura ad amarlo…  
Amore per la donna cui aveva permesso di entrare nella propria mente per leggere i suoi pensieri e in tal modo “conversare”, visto che ancora non riusciva a parlare a causa della ferita non del tutto rimarginata. Con quale delicata leggerezza Elyn sapeva farlo! Eppure era anche sorprendentemente competente e sapeva cogliere sempre la più appropriata sfumatura del suo pensiero, ogni volta stupendolo sempre di più per il profondo interesse, ed amore, che gli dimostrava.  
Ma in tutta l’attuale confusione di sensazioni fisiche, emozioni, sentimenti e pensieri del mago, negli ultimi giorni in buona parte celati grazie all’Occlumanzia, cosa poteva aver mai compreso Elyn?  
Credeva che ancora amasse Lily?  
Era per questo motivo che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dichiarargli l’amore che provava e che il mago aveva scoperto non molto tempo prima, fingendosi incosciente durante il suo solitario sfogo dopo l’accesa discussione avuta col Guaritore Responsabile Smethwyck?  
Quell’amore sorprendente che Severus, incredulo, aveva più volte letto nei suoi sorrisi e nei suoi pensieri nei giorni successivi.  
Le cose, invece, erano molto, molto diverse adesso: non era più Lily a dominare i suoi pensieri, e tanto meno i suoi sensi…  



End file.
